Harry Potter and the Time Lords
by alexeldrid
Summary: During the battle of Hogwarts, Alexandria became desperate to help Harry Potter and the Wizarding World. She went to the only person she knew could help...The Doctor. [11th doctor/Harry Potter/OC Crossover!]
1. Hello, I'm the Doctor

"Doctor!"

He kept on walking.

"DOCTOR WAIT!" Alexandria ran up towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and Alex removed her hand from his body.

Whispering, she continued, "I know this places you in a bad position."

"It is very much like that, Alexandria." He said, turning and facing her.

"Yes Doctor." Alex said, "But hear me out! You are THE Doctor. You help those in need throughout the universe whether they know they need your help or not. I can feel your hesitation, and believe me the last thing I want to do is resurrect old feelings or get you in trouble with River, but this is bigger than me. This is bigger than our relationship or lack thereof. This is bigger than anything I've ever known."

"Stop pleading" The Doctor spoke, "I cannot help you."

He turned his back on her once more.

"A whole species is in danger!" Alex yelled as he continued to walk away, "The entire wizarding race is about to be destroyed! You better than anyone in this universe knows what it's like to the last of its kind!"

He froze, just as he had reached the door to the blue police box.

"You know I cannot and will not die. If he destroys my world, I will destroy him, and you know that I will be the last one left!" She added, "And I don't want to be!"

Silence filled the room as Alex waited for him to respond.

"And you shouldn't have to be." He stated, shortly. He turned around in one swift kick and waltzed over to Alex, embracing her in a hug.

The Doctor added as he moved his arms away from her back and onto the sides of her shoulders in comfort, "It's a lonely life, but I shall make sure you never know of it Alex."

Alex's smile perched on her face. The Doctor made his way back around again to the door of the TARDIS.

"Well, come on!" The Doctor ordered, ushering Alex into the TARDIS.

Landing with a thud, in what seemed like only moments later; Alex and The Doctor found themselves stepping out of the TARDIS, in a place of mossy grass. Taking her first steps onto the grounds, Alexandria could make out Hogwarts and its very distinctive brick walls.

As the Doctor adjusted his bowtie, Alexandria frantically looked around for any sign of life.

"Can you see the castle?" She asked.

"I'm a Time Lord. I can see nearly everything. That spell is for humans only." The Doctor explained.

"Muggles only" Alex corrected.

"Yes, well whatever it is that you call them." The Doctor scoffed.

Pulling at a piece of parchment in her back pocket, Alex recalled her memories, trying to remember what her next move needed to be.

"Mischief Managed" Alex spoke towards the paper, running her wand across it.

It unfolded and gathers of footprints and names could be seen in mass clumps running around the castle. Looking up from the paper, she slit her eyes to nearly a close. Suddenly, she broke out into a run across the muddy grass towards a rather large looking hill; her feet sinking in with every step. The Doctor hopped along behind her.

"There!" Alex yelled when she came to a halt, as a small group of students of two or three crossed around the top of the hill, their shadows inducting their silhouettes.

Racing across the lawn, Alex and the Doctor followed the group.

"What exactly are we doing?" he asked.

"You'll see!" Alex said.

The group had stopped near the entrance of the castle. As they approached them, Alex recognized them immediately.

"Harry!" Alex screamed. A black haired boy, turned from what looked like a frantic conversation that he was just having and turned toward Alex and the Doctor before running at them.

"Alex!" Harry yelled, picking her up in a hug "You're safe"

As he put her down, Harry made eye contact with the Doctor.

"Doctor, this is—" Alex began.

"Harry Potter." The Doctor whispered.

"You—you know my name?" Harry gazed.

"Your name is very famous Harry Potter." The Doctor explained, "Even to Time Lords like me. Here your name may be on the lips of everyone, but in the universe your name runs across history like a pattern that will and can never be stopped."

"What do you mean Doctor?" Alex asked.

"Harry Potter is not only one of the greatest wizards the world has ever known." The Doctor gapped, taking a walk around Harry. Harry's eyes shifted in discomfort. "He is one of the greatest warriors the universe has ever had."

"This is your choice in help, Alex?" Ron piped up.

Ignoring Ron, the Doctor extended his hand towards Harry, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Reaching up and meeting his grasp, Harry nodded.

"We know who you are." Hermione spoke out, "How could we not."

"Not everyone does young lady." The Doctor said, shifting his eye sight from Harry to Hermione.

"Name's Hermione Granger." Hermione told, extending her hand to the Doctor, "This is Ronald Weasley."

The Doctor took her hand, "Nice to meet you Hermione, Ronald."

"It's actually Ron!" Ron tried, but the Doctor had turned away already and had pulled out his screwdriver, buzzing it in the air around him and then examining it; the green light shining from its tip.

"What is that?" Ron asked in amazement.

"It's complicated." The Doctor said closing the screwdriver and putting it back inside his jacket pocket.

"But if I had to explain, I would say it's a bit like these wands you've got." He added, pulling Alex's wand out of her back pocket and examining it.

Alexandria took it out of his grasp with a glare and stuck it back in her pocket.

"Right then, what's your plan Harry?" the Doctor asked.

"To find the next horcrux" Harry panted.

"Well then what are you doing still standing atop this hill?" The Doctor asked.

"Waiting for you to tell me your plan" Harry shot back.

"I need to assess the situation first" the Doctor lingered, peering around him, taking it all in, "before I can lay out a proper plan."

"Well let's see, there is a homicidal wizard with a large following trying to break into a school full of kids and plans to kill every single one of them until he gets to me!" Harry yelled.

"Which I presume the wizard is Voldemort and you Harry are in fear for your life?" The Doctor questioned.

"How do you—?" Alex asked.

"I've heard the tale before."

"The tale, sir?" Hermione buggered in.

"No need to be formal" The Doctor joked, "and yes, in the future, this will be but a tale to many."

"But right now it is my reality, our reality." Harry frantically spoke, "What do we do?"

"Do what you planned to do before I ever arrived." The Doctor ordered, "Alex and I will venture through the castle to find a solution to your problem."

"My problem?" Harry questioned.

"Nevermind that, you must go" The Doctor urged.

Suddenly, a loud crash of noise could be heard above them all. As though instinctively, the Doctor jumped and placed his body around Alex's who had crouched down in fear. Mirroring the Doctor, Ron placed his arms around the also crouching Hermione. Harry, who bent in fear as well, was the first in the group to look up.

A covering was being placed around the outside of the castle. The forming of the spells could be seen making the shape of a dome around the grounds. Slowly, they each began to get up. Alex was looking at the Doctor as she did so, but he was avoiding her line of sight.

"They're protecting it" Hermione whispered. In the distance, bolts of lights could be seen shooting up into the air from the castle entrances.

"Never thought I'd see the day Hogwarts needed to be protected." Ron whispered too, gazing up into the air as everyone else was.

"It's not so safe anymore." Alex whispered as well, peering into the sky.

"We don't have much time" Harry said in a normal tone of voice.

"Very well then, go quickly now." The Doctor ushered Harry, Ron, and Hermione away with a clap of his hands.

As they ran off, the Doctor turned back to Alexandria.

"I need you to do one thing and one thing only, you understand me?" The Doctor said seriously.

Alexandria nodded her head in a quick motion.

He continued just as seriously, "You need to do every single thing I say from this point on."

"Okay." She agreed quietly.

"Good." He smiled, "Trust me; we're gunna get through this."

"And everyone else?" Alex inquired.

"I'm working on that." The Doctor said as he walked away, screwdriver in hand, towards the castle.

Alex followed suit into Hogwarts only to find hundreds of kids running about frantically securing the castle, their friends, and themselves. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand, which had been just hanging by his side. Reacting to her touch, he looked down at their hands which were simply just clasped together. He then looked up to see Alex's face with fear running across it and adjusted his hand within hers to intertwine their fingers.

Pulling her along, the Doctor waved his green-lit screwdriver around in the air. After a few beeps, he would examine the device and then drag Alex down a different a passageway.

"Oh!" he spoke to himself.

"Oh?" Alex questioned.

"Come." He ordered, dragging her once more. "Where does this lead to?"

"Gryffindor Tower"

"We need to get in there!" He yelped.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We need privacy." He stated, leading Alex up the stairs.

"Why?"

"There's something important you need to know." He said, leaving Alex in awe.

Before she knew it, she was giving the Fat Lady the password and leading the Doctor up to one of the empty dorms in Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Alex, I'll help you

"Sit." He commanded.

Alex took a seat on one of the trunks that was sitting at the end of a four poster bed. Her feet hung over the side and grazed across gold lettering that the Doctor read as 'Ginny Weasley.'

He began to pace back and forth in front of her. She followed his every move in anticipation.

"I need to ask you a few questions first." The Doctor said, still pacing. "And I need you to answer as honestly as possible. It's important."

"Okay! I will! Whatever you want! Just tell me what's going on!" Alex shouted.

"When your mother died, how many people were in the room?"

"Four." Alex recalled.

"Who?"

"My mother, my father, me, and Voldemort."

"What happened after your mother died?" he pressed.

"I don't know. I was young." She shivered.

"What did your father do?" The Doctor yelled, "It's important!"

Alex closed her eyes tight and tried to remember.

"I don't know!" she said giving up. "I was very young!"

"THINK!" The Doctor moved towards Alex, crouching down and putting his hands on hers, which were sitting on her lap.

"Uhm, he—he left the room. He left the room and I was alone with Voldemort!" Alex spilled

"Oh no." The Doctor whispered to himself as he slowly back away from Alex.

"Oh no?" Alex yelled, "OH NO? WHAT'S OH NO?"

"Alex, now I need you to listen to everything I'm about to say. It's important that you take it all in. The night your mother died, Voldemort split his soul, just as he used to do with every kill in order to create something, something along the lines of a horocrux." explained the Doctor, "To create a horocrux you must split your soul first, with a kill. Understand?"

"Okay…" Alex tried to grasp what he was saying.

"There were no other objects as horocruxes than the ones Harry already knows about."

"Okay? How does this relate to anything right now?" Alex frantically looked.

"Because, there were no other OBJECTS made into horocruxes" he emphasized.

"Just….just…people." Alex stated slowly as she put the pieces together in her mind. The Doctor looked at her with sympathy. She slowly began to question him, "Are—are you saying that Voldemort put…put a horocrux in me?"

"I'm afraid so." The Doctor confirmed, "But not just you Alex."

"There are others?" She looked up at him.

"One other"

"Harry…" she whispered, looking down to the ground. It all started to make sense.

"Except, Harry was the horocrux Voldemort never meant to make. He didn't get a chance to use Lily and James's death to make a horocrux as Harry had defeated him, but in return THAT scar" The Doctor pointed to Alex's forehead, immolating where Harry's own lightning bolt scar laid on his head, "THAT scar holds what you and I know is the horocrux of Voldemort within Harry Potter."

"So what do we do?" Alex dazed, "We have to destroy the horocruxes within us, but how?"

The Doctor looked down at the ground in shame and misery.

"No!" she yelled, "No!"

"It's the only way" he pleaded.

"To die?!"She screamed at him getting off of the trunk, "I HAVE TO DIE!?"

"There's a flaw though! In this idea" The doctor told, "You are your mother's daughter. You are part Time Lord. You cannot die easily."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Alex glared, "You're just telling me that I have to die more horribly."

"Not at all!" he smiled.

"What?" she continued to glare, "Stop smiling."

He regained composure, placing his own thoughts in correlation and putting the pieces together with his own thoughts to explain to her, "Alex, by killing you—"

"Bet you never thought you'd say those words to me" she interrupted with an attitude.

"By killing you, only part of you dies!"

"The horocrux?" Alex perked up. "You mean I'll survive?"

"Yes, well I mean no. Well not exactly" the doctor stumbled.

"What!?"

"The horcrux will die," He placed carefully, "but the part of you that is human will die too."

"The part of me that is wizard you mean…" she whispered aloud. "So I'll lose my sense of wizardry. I'll live as a Time Lord only."

"I'm sorry…" the Doctor saddened.

"As something I am, but have never actually lived as?" She questioned.

"Alex, I'll help you" he sought after.

"That's a real comfort." She snorted, "this coming from the man who would have killed my mother had she not already been killed by Voldemort himself!"

"Look Alex!" he pleaded, bracing her by the shoulders again and forcing her to look into his eyes as he spilled everything, "Yes, your mother would have died along with everyone else in Gallifrey and it would have been at my expense. But she didn't. You cannot hold her death against me forever. I killed every last Time Lord, but not your mother! That was Voldemort's doing."

Feeling Alex's eyes shifting with tears, he continued, "I would have sensed if there was any other left and I didn't. But you! You, Alexandria had never travelled time. You are only part Time Lord. I had no idea of your existence! But fate! There wasn't a scrap of evidence that someone like me was still around, until I stumbled across you in Hogsmeade when the TARDIS went haywire. I'd like to believe she knew what she was doing when she landed me near you. After meeting you and talking to you; I knew you were like me. You had this sense about you. But I didn't pose you as a threat but rather a friend. Alex, I told you everything. Who I am and what I do. You believed me! You trusted me then, trust me now!"

Silence struck the room, but the sounds of war persisted outside the windows as they stood there gazing at one another.

"You are Alexandria Snape!" the Doctor professed. "You are the daughter of a Time Lord! You are the daughter of a wizard! If you of all people do not have the ability and power to defeat death then no one does, including Harry Potter!"

"I'll survive?" she asked in a small voice.

"In theory…" quietly speaking as he approached the idea.

Moments of silence passed where the Doctor held his breath in anticipation for Alex's reaction.

"Theory is good enough for me!" She nodded before grabbing him by the arm and shuffling him out of the room. The Doctor quickly turned around in her grasp and stopped her.

"Alex! Wait!"

"What now?" she moaned, turning back to look at him.

"You mustn't tell Harry that he is a horocrux!"

"What? Why?" Alex bellowed, "He has a right to know that he has to die in order for Voldemort to fall!"

"But he has to learn this on his own!" The Doctor explained, "Telling him would only disrupt the course of time! He cannot know about his own future! No one can know about their own destiny! It messes with things Alex, things you do not want to mess with! "

"But time can be re-written! You told me that yourself!" she popped off. "If we tell him maybe we won't have to die!"

"NOT IN THIS CASE!" He spoke loudly, nearing a yell, "PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT TELL HIM!"

"How come I was allowed to know?" she questioned.

"Because you are part Time Lord. You are not susceptible to damaging your own future as you can travel in and out of yours!" he aggressed.

"Fine." She agreed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay. I promise! What now?" she annoyed.

"Now? Well now we have to find the resurrection stone!" he amped.

"The what?" Alex fumbled.

"Of the Deathly Hallows!" he jeered ever so inhumanly.

"What?" she squinted in confusion, "That's just a legend based off some wizarding fairytale!"

The Doctor began to chuckle, "Oh, but legends are always based on some truth now aren't they?"

"And what exactly are we going to do with this stone?" Alex played along.

"Give it to Harry, of course." The Doctor said calmly.

"Oh but of course!" Alexandria mimicked, "And what exactly does he need it for?"

"Well Alexandria," The Doctor took out his screwdriver walking towards the window examining what looked like to Alex as the air, "not everyone is like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she sniped.

Turning to face her and closing the device in one motion the Doctor smirked, "Harry isn't a Time Lord, Alex."

"I know that!" she rolled her eyes.

"Therefore, Harry needs some other sort of means to stay alive after his death…"

"Oh…" she stifled, looking at the floor.

"But never fear!" he said, coming over to her and rubbing her head, "I have a plan!"

"You do?" she questioned.

"Don't I always?" he asked insulted.

"No." she spit out firmly.

"Well, this time I do!" he said with confidence.

"You do?"

"I just said that I did. Did I not?"

"DO YOU HAVE A PLAN, DOCTOR?" she pressed on.

"Most of one." He timidly responded.

"But not a full one?"

The Doctor remained silent.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked once more.

"My plan is to make sure you stay safe."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with the resurrection stone and you are a avoiding the question."

"Well you see my plan entails getting the stone for Harry!"

"And what is your plan in actually getting the stone?"

"Haven't thought that far out…" he admitted.

"That's what I thought." She scoffed.

"Trust me." He told.

"Don't I always?" she mocked him from earlier with a grin.

He simply smiled at her. Suddenly his face changed to concern, Alex's following suit. The Doctor then grabbed Alex by her arm this time and led her down the stairs and out of the common room. As they made their way through the castle, the sounds of running footsteps and screaming kids could be heard echoing off each wall. Swishes of bodies moved passed them as they persevered on.

The Doctor and Alex eventually ended up in a four way passage crossing at the top of the stairs that led down to the Great Hall. He removed his grasp from hers and Alex covered her jacket tightly around her as shivers ran up and down her back from the cold breeze running through the castle.

Just as the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver again to inspect the area, a loud, crashing sound rang through the castle. The walls began to shake and the noises of screaming, terrified students could be heard from outside. Alex looked at the Doctor with a frantic look. Suddenly, the archway above them was hit from the outside of the castle with a troll's bat, which caused the ceiling to come crashing down with it. Alexandria, who was standing right in the path of the troll's swing, as it came hurtling down jumped out of the way.

"ALEX!" the Doctor screamed reaching out for her.

Alexandria managed to make it into a nook on the other side of the hole the bat had made. The large troll then pulled his bat from the concrete and made his decent away. Just as Alex thought she was safe, she had calculated the troll's footsteps and knew that in a matter of seconds one of his feet would land exactly atop where she was currently situated.

Frantically looking over to the Doctor, who seemed to have an expression that resembled hers, gave Alex confidence that he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly the troll was about to make his final decent away with the last lift of his left leg in his pursuit of walking away.

The Doctor looked at the troll, then at Alex, then at the gaping hole that lay the distance between them that the troll's bat had made only seconds before.

"JUMP!" he screamed at the very top of his lungs.

Alex eyeballed her jumping distance. It was now or never. Slowly breathing, she made a run for it and just as Alex made the leap of faith across the hole in the ground, the troll's foot smashed into the ground at such an alarming force the ground shook beneath the Doctor's own feet. As he regained his balance, he noticed Alex was nowhere to be seen. Frantic he ran to the edge of the hole. As he got closer he realized that her fingers were creased over the edge. He slid to the edge and grabbed her hands immediately.

Using all his strength, the Doctor shifted his weight in an attempt to pull Alex out of the hole in the ground that was currently threatening to take her life. Alexandria sought out to help secure her life by grasping onto the edges of the earth with the treads of her shoes. All of the sudden, a warm feeling grasped around her forearms just as a figure appeared next to the Doctor.

"One, two, three pull!" Harry Potter yelled, as him and the Doctor picked Alexandria out of the hole where her body had been half on the solid earth and half dangling amongst the air.

Alex could now see over the edge and back onto the level ground of earth. With one last pull, Alexandria found herself wrapped in the arms of the Doctor who had fallen back with the force of that last tug. Looking to her left, Harry, who was also on the ground, met her with his own eyes and smiled. Alex sighed as the Doctor looked up and stroked her hair, caressing her in his arms. She closed her eyes tightly and embraced him back as she took the time to constantly say 'Thank you.' Without a moment's notice, the Doctor's hands were around her face and her head was geared to look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" the Doctor whole-heartily told, his British accent stuttering over his words. Alexandria smiled at him.

Next thing she knew, he pushed their faces together and a magical explosion occurred on her lips as she felt the warm and gentle feeling of his mouth occupying hers. Wanting this for so long, Alex gave in, in an instant, kissing him back with just as much force and passion. Although unknown to the kissing love birds at the time, standing a few feet away were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Hermione were amidst the smiles in that moment, as they both knew about Alex's hunger for the Doctor to return for her while Ron timidly looked away in an awkward attempt to avoid the two. The Doctor ran his hands through her hair just as she grasped her arms around his shoulders. Both began smiling which eventually fell into a laugh, their lips still touching.

Pulling apart a bit, The Doctor spoke, "Oh how I've missed you."

"You have no bloody idea." Alex said with a grin and a bit of a giggle, as she pulled the Doctor back in for another smooch which he happily obliged too.


End file.
